Testing software, such as validating or verifying software, is a common activity among information technology (IT) organizations. For example, whether the software is a desktop application for execution at one or more client computer systems or a web application for execution at one or more server computer systems, it is often important to verify the quality of the software. While some types of errors in software, cause only annoyance or inconvenience to users, other types of errors have the potential to cause other problems, such as data and financial loss.
Software testing may be performed after a software update is performed. For example, software may be updated to fix a problem, provide additional operations or enhancements, or for some other reason. This type of software testing is commonly referred to as regression testing of the software. In general, regression testing may be performed to uncover new software errors in software after changes to the software have been performed.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.